


i'm not a snack (baby, i'm the whole damn meal)

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: -Sam doesn't need a hipster-newage-millennial Juice Bar in her gym. She just wants a Gatorade, not six shots of kale, not quinoa, not protein, and definitely not the girl behind the counter: the one wearing a pastel plaid shirt over gray joggers, with a tie-dye bandana and springy sun-kissed curls barely contained underneath it. She doesn’t need her smile, doesn’t need the lazy way she’s nibbling her lip, and she definitely does not need her deep blue ocean-on-a-stormy-day eyes.OR,au; sam hates her new gym, but she could get used to the girl behind the juice bar
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Comments: 35
Kudos: 391





	i'm not a snack (baby, i'm the whole damn meal)

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes and inconsistencies are mine. i know it's just like three of us reading this, but thank you so much for dropping by, having fun with this one!
> 
> hope you enjoy x
> 
> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3

Sam hates her new gym.

She hates the downtown location, she hates the vibe, she hates the _young_ twenty-something instructors with their _dubstep-remix-is-all-we-know_ spin class playlists, and she absolutely _hates_ the fact that the only option she has for drinks is The Juice Bar.

She just wants a Gatorade, not six shots of kale, not quinoa, not protein, and _definitely_ _not_ the girl behind the counter--the one wearing a pastel plaid shirt over gray joggers, with a tie-dye bandana and springy sun-kissed curls barely contained underneath it.

She doesn't need her smile, doesn't need the lazy way she's nibbling her lip, and she definitely doesn't need her _eyes_. (And yes, Sam is well aware that almost everyone has eyes, but she doesn't need the ones that look like the ocean on a stormy day, or ones that make her _say shit like that_ in her mind when she's sweaty and angry and thirsty, and the only reason she's here is to see if they sell reasonable _drinks_.)

_**< Messages Andrea Info** _

_SA [6:57am]: i could forgive this gym for some things, i'm not that picky_

_SA [6:57am]: but the juice bar!!_

_SA [6:57am]: don't pretend you're busy andrea, you did this on purpose and i know it_

_AR [6:58am]: you have oddly particular tastes about non-alcoholic drinks_

_AR [6:58am]: it's why i rec'd it. the juice-bar girl is wonderful. you'll love her._

_SA [6:58am]: i don't need a juice-bar girl, i need a gatorade_

_AR [6:58am]: sam..._

_SA [6:59am]: andrea..._

_AR [6:59am]: seriously, just give it a chance, you'll love it_

_SA [6:59am]: . . ._

"Hey there," someone says, and Sam snaps her head up mid text message. It takes her a long second to realize it was the juice-bar girl that said it, and another second to realize she's standing at the front of the line now. "What can I get you? It's a good day for something sweet."

"Um," Sam mumbles, and feels personally attacked by how wet the girl's lips are after she licks them, by how _pink_ they are, by how big and dumb and practically obscene they are with how much she keeps biting them. "I need a second, yeah?"

"Of course, take your time. I'm ready to hear it when you're ready to say it," the girl says, and Sam can already tell she's the kind of dumb that Samantha Arias never hesitates to sleep with. "Alternatively, I can list you my recommendations. Think m'good at guessing what people want, could probably get you fixed up quick and on your way."

"It's not that I'm indecisive," Sam frowns. "It's just that I don't trust this juice bar, and I doubt it's practical enough to have what I want."

"You know what you want?"

"Yes, I just said that," Sam says, rolling her eyes, then catches herself and adds, "Sorry, it's been a long morning.

"Is there anything I can do to help besides the drink?" the girl asks. "I think I'm a wonderful listening ear." She tilts her head and does this cute thing where she smiles without smiling, where her eyes get squinty, where she looks cuter than she's allowed to be at this hour in the morning. It doesn't help that the sun is also like, basically reflecting off of her. "Don't worry about the line," she goes on. "When you're up front it's just me and you and whatever you need in a cup. Or anything else I can do for you."

"There's nothing else," Sam says, trying to hold her smile in, trying to hold her smile in, _trying to hold her smile in_. God, she definitely can't hold her smile in. "There's nothing but the juice."

"Nothing? Really? You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

" _Sure_ , sure?"

"Yes, I'm su--" Sam starts to say, then cuts off and _laughs_ a little, involuntarily, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as the dumb juice-bar girl makes a _dumb_ funny face as an obvious dumb joke, _god_.

Smiling feels like a mistake immediately, though, because the smile the girl returns makes the back of Sam's neck feel tingly, makes her feel even hotter than she is, like she's sweating more, like she needs to look around _just in case_ someone else is noticing. 

"Look, a _smile_ ," the girl says, leaning over the counter and blinking up at Sam through her ridiculously long lashes, so she can lower her voice and say, "And here I was thinking you were just another upper-class, early-morning, angry yoga lady."

"Oh my god, don't say it so loud, they're all convinced I'm one of them," Sam whispers, still smiling, skin fucking tingling, and she _hates_ that she's fucking flirting, with the fucking juice-bar girl, at this fucking gym. She hates that she's enjoying it. "You have a long line, don't you? You shouldn't keep them waiting like this. They won't appreciate it."

"They can wait," the girl says, standing up straight again. "There's a reason they flock to me, can't rush personalized greatness."

This time Sam has to bite her lip to hold her smile back, and she still fails. "I'm not surprised you've convinced yourself that rich people buying dumb drinks is more about you than it is about spending 16$ on mashed-kale because they think it cures cancer and broken hearts."

The girl snorts, and her laugh is even prettier than her eyes. "No, I mean it," the girl defends. "I'm really good with drinks. It's like my superpower. I bet I could guess what you want _and_ provide it to you in less than a minute," she offers, and she seems _sure_ , so.

"Fine, you get one guess," Sam says. She squints at the girl's name tag, and-- _Kara_. That's pretty. "You get it wrong, though, and I'll spread the word how bad you are," she jokes, fidgeting with her phone. "Or I'll switch gyms and reference you as my reason for leaving."

"Don't worry, I'm never wrong about drink preferences," Kara smiles, then she walks away behind the counter, fishes a Gatorade out of a mini-fridge Sam hadn't seen before, and scribbles something on a napkin. When she walks back over, she slides Sam the exact juice she wanted and the napkin--which is apparently a phone number with a winking face next to it, which. Sam really, _really_ does not need. "It's like magic, isn't it?"

"Your delivery could use some work," Sam says, then she drops a five on the counter, grabs her drink, and... she takes the napkin.

She can't help herself.

-

_**< Messages Kara Info** _

_SA [5:26pm]: you're not cute, for the record. not even a little bit. this is sam. from the juice bar._

_K [5:30pm]: i never said i was, i don't think. but while we're on the topic!_

_K [5:31pm]: . . ._

_K [5:32pm]: Attachment: 1 image_

_K [5:32pm]: also, hi sam. nice to know your name properly. i'm kara danvers._

_SA [5:35pm]: i didn't want to open the picture because i thought it was you being a dick, but it's just... a cat._

_K [5:35pm]: yeah, he's mine. his name is kryptonite. we were on the topic of cute._

_SA [5:36pm]: he's very cute. how'd you know my juice order?_

_K [5:36pm]: you looked pretty no-nonsense, like you'd just buy rice because what the heck is quinoa_

_SA [5:37pm]: i know what quinoa is, dork. it's a superfood. i'm hip._

_K [5:37pm]: would you buy it, though?_

_SA [5:38pm]: no, probably not. but, maybe i will. maybe i want to try a quinoa salad now, or something._

_K [5:38pm]: i have a good recipe if you do, super simple, lots of flavor, packed with some good nutrients. you'll love it._

_SA [5:39pm]: you sound confident_

_K [5:40pm]: i'm really good at figuring out what people like to put in their mouth_

_K [5:40pm]: sorry, i should have said eat. i just wanted something more inclusive than that because i meant drink, too_

_K [5:40pm]: but now it sounds like a weird, flirty statement_

_K [5:40pm]: not that i'm not flirting, i am_

_K [5:41pm]: please text something_

_SA [5:41pm]: fine, you're cute_

_-_

In Sam's next spin class, she gets an instructor that plays at least _three_ different remixes of _Juice_ by _Lizzo_ in a 45-minute session, so it feels like fate when she's walking out and sees the neon light-up juice sign hanging over Kara with a nearly empty line.

"So, you get a free membership here, or just a discount?" she asks, as soon as she's at the counter.

"Just a discount," Kara smiles. "Still wouldn't be able to afford a membership _here_ , though. I intern for an online magazine, just here part-time struggling to make ends meet and whatnot, the LA dream."

"You're cute enough to be a model if you wanted to be," Sam smiles, then squints and tilts her head. "Well, you're a little short, actually, now that I look at you, and kind of scrawny. But at least one of those works in the modeling world."

" _Pshh_ ," Kara puffs out. She's wearing an orange t-shirt today, a dark-blue bandana and matching joggers, and her lips are still as pink and distracting as ever. "You have maybe, like, _o_ _ne_ inch on me at best, and _scrawny_? My thighs are twice the size of yours. Arms too, I bet."

"My guess would be _two_ inches. And thighs, _maybe_ , but arms? In your dreams."

"You wanna arm wrestle and find out?"

"You wanna lose and have your ego shattered? I'm game anytime you're ready, Kara Danvers."

Kara laughs, cheeks flushing when she scrunches them. "Okay, okay, I don't think I want _that_ , do I? You look like you could take me, won't test it."

"Smart, sensible, good with drinks," Sam says, licking over her lips. "You're the full package, aren't you?"

"I can't tell if that's sarcasm," Kara says, grabbing a towel and wiping the bar before she slides a purple drink towards a tall, sweaty guy crowding next to Sam. "Here's your berry blend with almond butter and plant protein. This one's on the house, thanks for the intro to Andrea."

"No problem," the guy says. "Loved your work, good luck out there."

Then he's off. Sam quirks an eyebrow. "What's that about? Who's Andrea?"

"Nothing," Kara blushes. It's totally something. "That's just William. He works for CatCo with Andrea Rojas, and she uses this gym sometimes. He introduced her to me, and she's going to read some of my work."

"Andrea _Rojas_?" Sam nearly sputters, laugh choking in her throat. "You're serious--oh my god, we need to take a picture."

"Right now, or? Do you--I'm confused. Should I just. Come around the counter?"

"Come, come," Sam waves her over, telling herself this _will be funny_ , and it's not just an excuse to get Kara from behind the counter and close to her. She has class, restraint, she's a _lady._ "This is gonna be good, you'll love it just wait."

"Okay," Kara says, and then she's coming around the counter and Sam feels a little bit compromised suddenly. She's definitely seen people at the gym before that she's wanted to kiss or be on top or bottom of, but this feels a little bit different and a little more pressing. All it takes is six steps from Kara for her to jump to the top of that list. "Alrighty then," she says, and then she's shoulder-to-shoulder with Sam, leaning in, smelling like the scent that makes you drop twelve dollars on something that dissolves in one bath. "Just a selfie then?"

"Yeah, let's angle it this way," Sam says, nudging Kara's shoulder and turning them so they have perfect light in their direction, trying not to flush or show she has fucking _butterflies_ from two seconds of touching. "You smell really nice, you know that?"

"Thanks," Kara beams, leaning in when Sam lifts the selfie camera, gently placing her arm around Sam's waist and hooking her chin over her shoulder. "You smell like... you _used_ to smell nice? It's still in there somewhere, I can sense it."

Sam bites her lip, smiling too big around it for the picture she snaps, but _who cares_ , then she turns around, separates herself, rapid-fire sending the picture to Andrea as says, "You're a _turd_ ," glancing up in time to catch Kara looking her over. "You can return to your counter now."

"So, m'dismissed just like that?" Kara asks, arms out like she's asking _really_ , but she's already walking backward, circling around the counter to resume her position. "Who are you sending that to, by the way?"

"Andrea," Sam smiles. "She's one of my good friends. You're actually the reason she recommended this gym to me. She said the juice-bar girl is _wonderful_. Her words, no kidding. She doesn't compliment a lot of people."

"Oh my god," Kara gasps.

"Hell yeah," Sam says. "Good luck on that interview you get. I have to go, but could you grab me a Gatorade?"

-

_**< Messages Kara Info** _

_K [6:26pm]: Kara Danvers has shared Spotify Playlist "Juice, Juice Baby" with you._

Juice, Juice Baby

_Juice_ • _Lizzo • Cuz I Love You_

 _Gin And Juice (feat. Daz Dillinger) •_ _Snoop Dogg, Daz Dillinger • Doggy Style_

 _Juicy - 2007 Remaster •_ _The Notorious B.I.G. • Greatest Hits_

 _Pimp Juice •_ _Nelly • Nellyville_

 _Crunk Juice •_ _Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz • Crunk Juice_

 _Coconut Juice •_ _Maika Loubté • Le Zip_

_Juice (feat. Dnd) • The Game • Face of L.A._

_Grape Juice City • Ratata • LP4_

_Juice To Get Loose Boy • Vanilla Ice • To The Extreme_

_Orange Pineapple Juice • Common • Resurrection_

_Apple Juice Kissing • Deee-Lite • Dewdrops In The Garden_

_Juggalo Juice • Insane Clown Posse • The Mighty Death Pop! Box Set_

_Juice • Chingy • Jackpot_

_Juice • MTV RiFF RAFF • Freestyle Scientist_

_SA [6:30pm]: how much time did you spend making this? i hope it wasn't long_

_K [6:30pm]: did it make you smile?_

_SA [6:30pm]: i smiled, yes. even laughed a little._

_K [6:31pm]: then it was worth however much time it took :p_

_SA [6:31pm]: what you lack in height, you make up for in style, i see_

_K [6:31pm]: it's one inch!!_

_SA [6:32pm]: you know, i'd venture to say the verdict is still out on the thighs thing, too._

_SA [6:32pm]: haven't seen your thighs up close enough to know if it's true or not_

_K [6:32pm]: just name the time and place and I'm there. with my thighs. you'll see_

_K [6:32pm]: that came out weird again, but uh. always down for an innocent thigh comparison if you are_

_SA [6:33pm]: why does it have to be innocent? i never said my statement was_

_K [6:33pm]: hahaha, stop! >.<_

_K [6:33pm]: ugh_

_K [6:33pm]: god_

_K [6:33pm]: you should see my face right now, bet you'd have a good laugh_

_SA [6:34pm]: why? you blushing?_

_K [6:34pm]: big time_

_SA [6:35pm]: send a picture_

_K [6:35pm]: does that count as me being a d-word_

_SA [6:36pm]: lol, only if you send a thirst trap, i guess_

_K [6:36pm]: just my face, honest, nothing else if you don't want it_

_SA [6:36pm]: we'll get there, maybe. but right now, your face. send it <3_

_K [6:36pm]: okay, one sec_

_K [6:39pm]: attachment: 1 image_

_SA [6:40pm]: omg, you're so red you weren't kidding!_

_SA [6:40pm]: kara!!_

_SA [6:40pm]: also, I've never seen you without your bandana_

_SA [6:40pm]: your hair is so fluffy_

_K [6:41pm]: guess i found my extra inch, haha :p_

_K [6:41pm]: god, i sound so bad over text i'm not like this i swear_

_SA [6:42pm]: it's okay, it's growing on me (;_

_**< Messages Kara Info** _

_K [11:52pm]: is sam short for samantha?_

_K [11:52pm]: can't sleep, keep thinking about that_

_SA [11:54pm]: yes, samantha arias. now go to bed, can't mess up those orders._

_K [11:54pm]: okay, sweet dreams_

_SA [11:54pm]: you too_

_K [12:07am]: one last thing, what's your email?_

_-_

**From:** Kara Danvers <k.danvz@gmail.com>

 **Sent:** Saturday, March 21, 2020 11:34 AM

 **To:** Samantha Arias <ariassam@gmail.com>

 **Subject:** You are Cordially Invited 

Dear Samantha,

We wish to inform you that you have won one (1) golden ticket to have a special movie night with Kara Danvers. This movie-night can be in-person if you wish, or it can be over text (if you both press play on an online movie at the same time, it's basically like you're watching it together, and you can text about it in real-time). However, Kara Danvers would like to inform you that she is very good at in-person movies.

Very.

That is all.

Good day, Samantha.

Best,

Kara Danvers' Management Team

_**< Messages Kara Info** _

_SA [11:57am]: i'll buy the popcorn and hotdogs if you buy the drinks and candy_

_K [11:59am]: yes!!!_

_SA [12:01pm]: put some meat on those scrawny bones_

_K [12:05pm]: no!!!_

_K [12:05pm]: sam!! let me have this. please )8_

_SA [12:05pm]: i'll wear something really cute for our date_

_K [12:06pm]: send pictures beforehand?_

_SA [12:06pm]: you got it_

-

"Did you know most chefs hate brunch?" Andrea asks, as she sips bottomless mimosa number three, and then goes back to her 1:45pm blueberry protein pancakes, hold the butter. "People have too many demands, bottomless mimosas annoy them, and they don't want to provide sweet _and_ savory options in the middle of the day. I hear it's a whole thing, like. It's not popular in the chef world."

"That's crazy, I love brunch," Lena says, eating her own pancakes. She's wearing a large brim black hat, but the tip of her nose is _still_ a little red from the sun. "Not as a needy customer or anything, but as a concept. It makes me feel like I can eat pancakes at 2pm and not be ashamed of it."

"Yeah, actually," Sam agrees. "There's nothing like knowing you don't _have_ to wake up early on a weekend just to get the breakfast menu, and that it's totally socially acceptable to day-drink cheap champagne and orange juice while laughing with friends. What else would we do together?"

"Bookclub?" Lena asks.

"We're not old enough for that yet," Andrea frowns, and Lena leans in to kiss her shoulder. "You and the juice-bar girl looked cozy, by the way."

"Her name's Kara," Sam says, and then she smiles like she can't help it. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna call her juice-bar girl for the next decade, though, so I'm not sure why I'm telling you. We're going out tonight."

"That sounds fun, where are you going?" Lena asks, at the same time Andrea asks, "You've been thinking about the next decade?"

"It will be, the movies, and _no_ ," Sam responds. "She's fun. So far the same and different from my usual type in good ways."

"She's a great writer, but don't tell her I said that," Andrea smiles. "Can't have rookie employees thinking I'm soft just because they're juicing with my best friend. Be nice to her, though. She makes the _best_ iced matcha green tea lattes in Los Angeles and I don't think those get better with heartbreak like Adele." She pauses a second, then, "If she's my assistant, I can have her make those whenever. That's dangerous."

"You know, I've actually never had anything made by her before," Sam thinks out loud. "I just get water and Gatorade."

"You're joking," Lena says, and she looks genuinely shocked, like not enjoying weird juice concoctions is uncommon. "She's fantastic. I know at least six members that regularly swipe in _just_ to get something from her."

"Yeah, she's also fantastic at walking to the fridge and handing me Gatorade," Sam says, and then they laugh.

Then they order another round of mimosas.

-

_SA [7:00pm]: you can come by at 8:30, left your name with the doorman if you wanna come up and knock_

_SA [7:01pm]: or you can wait outside and text you're here, no need to come up!_

Kara knocks on her door at exactly 8:30pm.

The first thing Sam notices is that she's wearing a copper and bronze flannel that really brings out the blue in her eyes, so they seem like they're _sparkling_ when she smiles. The next thing she notices is that Kara's carrying a reusable bag with wine selections, has another bag slung over her shoulder, and she's also holding Tupperware filled with what looks like _nuts_ , that are somehow fogging up the container.

"It's my spiced nut medley, special recipe," Kara explains when she catches Sam looking. "I have drinks in this bag, candy in the other, multiple streaming subscriptions, and a wide selection of mostly horror and thriller movies. But we can choose something else if you like."

Sam realizes suddenly and all at once that this is not a _going out to the theater_ movie, they're staying in her apartment, it's possible she may have sex tonight, and maybe she should have shaved. Although, and this may be a little presumptuous since she's seen Kara outside the gym zero times and she's only known her a couple of weeks, it doesn't seem like Kara cares. "Sounds amazing," Sam smiles, then remembers she was responsible for the food, and she doesn't have food, because she totally thought they were going to a movie theater. "I um, haven't ordered yet, but we can get pizza or whatever you like and have it sent over so eating lines up with us having a movie picked."

"Awesome, can make us some cocktails in the meantime," Kara says, and Sam finally steps aside to let her in. "If you trust me enough, I know a couple of great ones with just three ingredients. Trying to build our relationship up enough that you let me make you something at the juice bar."

"Not sure about the juice bar," Sam laughs, shutting the door, watching Kara arrange her things on the living room table. Sam's just wearing black jeans and a decent striped quarter-sleeve shirt, but she somehow feels massively overdressed watching Kara shuffle around in her charcoal joggers and flannel, orange converse that are scuffed in a dozen places. She's so fucking cute it's unreasonable.

"I'm sold on the cocktails, though," she adds. "I'll drink anything you give me."

"God, that's like music to me," Kara says, then she looks up at Sam and it's like her whole being pauses, mouth hanging open slightly, hands frozen mid-air, and a second later she takes a deep breath. "I've only ever seen you sweaty with your hair pulled back, so. I never realized how pretty your highlights are or how much they compliment your eyes. I should have made muffins, god. I'm nervous."

"This is plenty," Sam says. "Don't be nervous, just have fun. We've been good at fun so far."

"You're right," Kara smiles. "You're right. We're fun."

"We are," Sam agrees.

Then Kara makes them drinks, and they sit down to pick a good movie.

They go with _The Conjuring_ because Sam figures Kara's whole plan is just an excuse for them to _cuddle_.

But somehow they make it twenty minutes in and they're barely even _touching._ It's just Kara watching the screen intently with the blanket to her chin, and Sam trying to inch closer as she slowly realizes they should have picked something way less exciting. Maybe something in black and white, without words, _Nosferatu_ or whatnot. Sam just wants her hand held at this point, and Kara's theorizing about what different paranormal activity means and wavering on whether or not she thinks Vera Farmiga is related to Taissa Farmiga.

Sam starts to wonder if this is even a date or just a friendly gathering, so when the movie hits a slow patch, she decides to make a move.

"Could you scoot a little closer, chicken-thighs? You're hoarding all the blanket," she says.

And Kara scoots close enough their shoulders are touching finally, then she gasps, stiffens up, turns and frowns. " _Chicken thighs_? Are you calling my thighs scrawny again? Because I can prove you wrong right here and now."

"I don't know," Sam says, looking under the blanket, fumbling for the remote and inching the volume down so Kara doesn't get distracted. "I mean, we can't really tell, can we? The fabric is so loose on your joggers, wouldn't know where your thighs end and begin."

"You can just feel them," Kara says, like she's actually determined to win this fight. "I mean, they're right there and they're definitely bigger than yours. I mean, look at those hotdogs in jeans you have."

Jesus Christ, making this sexy is as hard as getting a root canal with no numbing. "I mean, I _could_ touch them, but if we wanna get real technical, it's useless to touch them through so much fabric. That's definitely adding extra bulk."

"Oh, _whatever_ ," Kara says immediately. "You're just making excuses. You could stick your hand in my--"

She pauses mid-sentence and then she blinks at Sam, and blinks at her again, and then flushes red enough it's clear even in the dark.

"Sorry," she whispers, after a few seconds. "I didn't realize how inappropriate that was until I was half-way into saying it. I just meant that--"

"Oh my god," Sam groans, and then she twists her hand in Kara's shirt and tugs until she gets the hint and starts leaning in. "I'm gonna kiss you now. Is that okay? I really want to kiss you."

"Okay," Kara says, and Sam leans in and kisses her, then she does it again, and _god_ , Kara's mouth is so fucking soft she just wants to eat it. "I didn't mean the thing about hotdog legs, I just--"

"Shut up," Sam whispers against her lips. "Just shut up. Please. Stop talking and kiss me."

"Okay," Kara whispers again, and this time she gets it. She twists her body, angled towards Sam more, slides her hand under Sam's shirt and rests it on her hip and then she _kisses_ her. She nudges Sam's lips apart, licks against her bottom one, pulls it in her mouth, makes it messy, but not _too wet_. Then she licks between her lips, and Sam feels like she's breaking the moment their tongues touch.

She feels like a kid again, like the first time she ever kissed a girl and got so worked up she thought her belly was spilling out of her. Kara Danvers is sweet and nice and dumb and makes drinks, and when she has enough direction she kisses like she was the first cavewoman to discover it. She's the right amount of soft and firm, the right amount of distant and desperate, moving _with_ Sam, not against her or leading her. She feels soft and smells nice and tastes better, and--fuck they need to breathe.

Kara pulls away gently, holding Sam steady. Her lips have shifted from pink to red, swollen and slick with Sam's spit, and if that doesn't make Sam want to crawl all over her, she doesn't know what will. 

"Hello," Kara smiles, like she's a little dazed but miles ahead of Sam, since she's managed to put a word together properly.

"Hey," Sam says, then presses their foreheads together and kisses her again, because now that she knows it's allowed, she's not sure she wants to be doing anything else in this world. "You're very deceptively good at that, you know?"

"I think you did most of the heavy lifting," Kara says, "I just tried to keep up."

Sam lifts her hand and finally gets her fingers in those curls, tugging so she can get at Kara's mouth again, kiss her like she can _taste_ the red flavor of her lips. "You can't be competitive until we're kissing, then let me win. You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Not an attack, but maybe a flutter," Kara says, and Sam kisses her harder so she'll _stop talking_ , god. When she turns it on it's dangerous.

It's like those moments when people say be careful what you wish for--Kara's a whole lot of everything that Sam didn't expect, and she's not quite sure that she's ready for it. Or that she ever will be, to be honest.

"You got it, so like, don't worry," Sam says a minute later, when they need to breathe again. "It's definitely fluttering."

Kara just grins, wider than Sam's seen her manage since they met, then she nudges Sam backward until they're lying on the couch, Kara's face buried in her chest, before she blinks up, eyes glistening and cheeks pink.

"I think I like you, Sam," she says. "Like, a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3


End file.
